The effects of high level noise and ototoxic drugs, such as cisplatin or the class of aminoglycosides, share several common features in the inner ear. First, the noise and/or drugs alter the free radical/antioxidant levels in the cochlea (inner ear). The increase in free radicals has been shown to be a causative factor in the apoptotic death of the sensory cells.
This cell death can be prevented or limited by augmenting the inner ear's antioxidant response to stress. However, when the ear is being stressed by cisplatin, systemic administration of antioxidants can interfere with the therapeutic processes of the drug. Moreover, high concentration levels of antioxidants are required to achieve therapeutic benefits.
The present invention provides a novel approach for protecting against or treating hearing loss.